Clamps are used, typically, to apply compression to a workpieces. For example, it is well known to use F-clamps or C-clamps to apply compression to a workpiece, the workpiece comprising two or more pieces of a material, such as wood. In the assembly of wood products, such as furniture, for example, clamps such as C-clamps can be used to hold two or more pieces together, which pieces have been glued, while the glue is setting.
Often, many clamps are required to glue an article together. Prior art clamps require manual closing which is often time consuming.